It Will Work Out The Way it is Suppose To
by danteislove
Summary: So this has been circulating in my head while reading the many spoilers...so if you dont want spoilers dont read...it will be multi small chapters as of now....please let me know if you like me to keep going. It is angst but know i am about romance so..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

-----------------------------------------Alone on a Saturday Night--------------------------------

Lulu is strong. No matter how fraglie some people think she is. But since she had a bomb between her feet, she admits to herself she has been shaky, though she had been denying to anyone that asks. Well besides to Dante, but he was there, so maybe he understands. That is why she tried to call him three times in the last hour. She is not quite ready to admit that there may be other reasons why she is calling him. Not that it matters since he seems to be ignoring his calls. For a minute, okay more than that, she wondered if maybe he is busy with someone else. It hits her that she is thinking like a jealous girlfriend. Not that she has any reason to be concerned. She isn't his girlfriend. And even if she was, she would not have to worry, becuase since she has known Dante he only has seemed to have eyes for her, and he is not the kind of guy who would ever betray her. She even smiles to herself when she thinks of how Dante has chased her, and how he has always been there for her since the moment she met him. Except tonight because he is NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE!

Sitting in the apartment on a Saturday night all alone is getting to her. The digtal clock on the microwave, the time on her clock radio, and the time flashing on the DVD player all remind her of the clock counting down on the bomb just days ago. The ticking of the clock on the wall in Maxie's room is barely audible, but it is driving her crazy. She isn't even sure if the bomb had a ticking noise, but the clock in Maxie's room is making her feel like she is tied up all over again. That is why she called Dante. He was able to calm her down outside the warehouse the day after the bomb. And she admits the kiss they shared was the most comfort anyone has been able to give her. It made her feel safe. Something that has been difficult since her encounter with Franco. So that is why she is calling Dante, not because she misses him. Okay maybe she does. But besides that, he understands what she is feeling, and she is beginnning to think he may understand her.

Lulu dials Dantes number again. _You have reached Dominic, you know the drill. _She slams her cell phone shut and throws it on the couch in frustration. After pacing the apartment and repressing the urge to smash her clock radio, the dvd player and mircowavw with an sledge hammer in one motion, and resisting the impluse to yank Maxie's clock off the wall and throw it out the window, she decides she needs some fresh air. She grabs a jacket and her keys, and heads out into the Winter air of Port Charles. If nothing else the cold will be a distraction. Maybe she will bump into Dante, but that is not her reason for going out. Well not the whole reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**--------------------------------Walking These Lonely Streets------------------------**_

Dante is out wondering the streets of Port Charles trying to collect his thoughts. He shut off his cell phone hours ago; he is no mood to do mobster business tonight. He has had a hard week. He feels entitled to a break from everything.

His almost girlfriend was nearly blown to bits just days ago. Luckily he got there just in time. Thank God because he is not sure how he would have handled it if Lulu wasn't okay. You would think that would have been more than a person should have to deal with in one week; But not if you are Dante Angelo Falconeri.

He also discovered that his mom's boy toy, mobster prince himself, has known for weeks that he is undercover. And the kicker is that his Ma, the one person he thought he could count on no matter what, knew all along. And she didn't deem it necessary to let him know. To top it off, Johnny friggin Zacchara, the boy toy, who just happens to be Lulus ex, the girl he is falling in love with, had the nerve to lecture him about putting Lulu in middle of the midfield that is about to become his life. The worst part of all is that he agrees with Johnny.

Today he discovered that his whole reason for coming to Port Charles in the first place is about to be realized. Sonny Corinthos is about to be arrested. The problem is that he has reached a point to where he is not sure that is for the best. Sonny is not just an idea to him anymore. Sonny is a man with family and friends; Family and friends that Dante cares about. He has children, who Dante happens to like, especially Morgan, a kid he has come to see as a little brother. Sonny is not going to win father of the year, but he loves his kids, and more importantly, they love him. He knows what it is like to not have a father and he hates to put anyone through that. Plus failure to take Sonny down would frustrate Jax, which would make Dante a little happy.

Then there are Sonny friends who would be hurt, which include Lulu. Lulu who is going to be torn in a million directions when Sonny gets arrested, and everyone realizes Lulu had to know something was going down. He can't bare to think he would be the cause of Lulu's alienation from the people she loves like Carly.

Dante has been walking the streets of Port Charles for hours and the chill of the night is starting to creep up on him when he finds himself in front of a familiar place. He decides it is twist of cruel irony that the place where his life really began in Port Charles is where he ends up tonight. He whispers to himself, "what the hell," and walks inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**--------------Recon Mission: Find Dante-------------**_

Lulu has been walking along the pier for a while now and her fingers were starting to ache from the cold. She decides she needs something hot. Kelly's hot chocolate is her first thought. The fact that she might run into Dante there is just an added bonus she tells herself; Knowing full well that it been her plan since she left her apartment. A little recon mission to find a missing officer: The officer not answering her calls.

Lulu opens the doors to Kelly's to find it nearly empty, the one sign of life is the weekend waitress, Linda. Lulu feels a little disappointed at not seeing Dante in the diner. She takes a seat at the counter and catches herself stealing glances up the stairs that lead to Dante's room.

"Cold night out there tonight." The waitress states in her attempt to make some small talk.

Nodding her head yes, Lulu attempts to be sutble in gathering her Intel. "This place is pretty empty tonight."

"Yeah, just me and you. Even the tenants upstairs all seems to be out." Lulu tries to hide the wave of disappointment at realizing Dante isn't upstairs.

"So what can I get you?" The waitress questions, as Lulu wonders where Dante could be.

"I was looking for a hot chocolate, but on second thought I think I need something stronger. Thanks anyway, and have a good night." Lulu answers as she stands up and heads out the door.

As Lulu walks outside her head is filled with unwelcoming thoughts. She is now assuming that Dante is probably off doing something dangerous for Sonny. She thinks about how soon everyone will know who Dante really is. Which she assumes means one of two things; either Dante will be heading back home, or he will be meeting the gunfire of one of Sonny's men. She feels a chill through her body, not because of the cold night air, but because both options mean he won't be in her life anymore. She has to admit to herself that she hates both options. Of course she wants him safe. Which probably means he can't stick around Port Charles, but what is she going to do without him around? If she is honest with herself, she is having a hard enough time tonight because she could not get him on the phone. So much so, that she was out in freezing weather hoping to "run" into him.

Instead of thinking about bombs or Dante leaving, she decides she rather be drowning herself in a beer or two at Jake's. For a brief moment she thinks that's the Luke Spencer thing to do. She ignores it, and walks towards Jake's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--------------Do You Come Here Often?------------

Jake's is pretty empty as Lulu takes a seat at the bar. There are a few girls sitting on one of the tables. It looks as if Jake's maybe one of their many stops tonight. One girl is decked out it a boa, and tiara; Probably a Bachelorette party. There is some emo-rock playing on the jukebox. Coleman is sitting behind the bar with a smile on his face.

"Hello, to the prettiest Spencer. Funny that you find yourself in this not so fine establishment tonight. What can I get you? `` Coleman asks with a knowing smirk on his face. "Glad to see you are alright after this week`s interesting events. `` He continues.

Lulu is a little confused about why it is so funny that she would be there, but she decides to let it slide. `Thanks. Colemen. I will have a beer. ` Despite herself she has to ask. `Why is it funny that I am here? ``

``Oh, there is someone else here, who would love to see you. `` Colemen was being very mysterious Lulu concluded.

``Really all I see is those girls enjoying the guest of honour's last night of freedom, and they look like they about ready to leave.` As the words come out of her mouth she notices a table in the back where a person sits alone playing with a beer. She wonders how she missed him when she walked in. Lulu doesn`t even wait for her beer, she heads to the table.

``Do you come here often?" She says with a smile, remembering the night they had met, and he had said the same to her. Dante looks up with a half smile on his face then returns to examining the bottle in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

------------Come Back to My Place--------------

Lulu takes a seat at Dante's table without an invitation. She had expected some cheesy retort when she used one of his lines, but only received a half smile that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Something must be up she concluded.

``Hey, what`s up`` she questioned as she moved her chair closer. She received no response. Dante just stared at the bottle as he moved it back and forth in his hands. Lulu noticed it was nearly full, so it wasn`t that Dante was drunk.

``Dante`` Lulu whispered as she leaned her head closer to him.

Hearing her say his name, his real name, made his heart jump. Not out of fear out of something else, something more joyous, something real. He looked at her and she caught the twinkle in his eye. She didn`t realize the smile was from as simple of a gesture as hearing his real name on her lips.

Then she saw it all over his face, his utterly confusion and conflict. He was lost, losing his footing. All her instincts were to protect him. He looked back down at the bottle he was still passing from hand to hand. He laid the bottle on the table, let out a deep exhale that he had not realizing her was holding in, and laid his hands on the table, a figurative surrender. Without thinking Lulu reached for each hand and held them in hers.

Dante looked up at her again. She could see the anguish and the defeat written all over his face. "Let's get out of here, come back to my place." He just nodded yes. Lulu knew things were off kilter with no cheesy line or smart ass comment to being invited back to her empty apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**-----------First Girl He Has Loved------------------**_

They walked side by side, hand and hand, towards Lulu's apartment. Lulu is stunned at how natural it is. They don't say a word. Which is odd for them, because banter is one of the things that make them, them. Are they, a them, Lulu wonders?

Dante sees her quick glances that aren't as subtle as she thinks they are. He is torn between utter bliss and complete despair. He had chased her for months. The looks she is giving him now, the kisses they had shared, and now holding hands, it appears as if he may have caught her.

Too bad he will have to let her go. He knows it will tear him apart, but what he fears most is what it will do to her. But he believes she will be better off without him. This way she won't be ripped into a millions directions when Sonny is arrested and the truth is revealed.

They are silent in the elevator on the way up to Lulu and Maxie's apartment, hands still intertwined. When they arrive by the apartment Lulu is forced to remove her hand from Dante's so she can unlock the door. Dante feels the lost immediately. He cannot bare to think what it will be to like to lose her completely.

When Lulu opens the door to her apartment, Dante is almost paralyzed. Lulu is getting scared. She has never seen him like this. Dante is afraid to move because he doesn't want to do what he feels he has to. It is the right thing he keeps chanting in his head, trying to make himself believe it, to accept it.

"Hey, come on in and have a seat. I will get us some beers from the kitchen, and then you can tell me what is going on." Lulu heads to the kitchen as Dante forces himself to move.

Dante takes off his jacket and crumples onto the couch. He can smell her in this room, it's intoxicating. Lulu shares the apartment with Maxie, but all he smells is her. He tries to record it in his brain so he can pull it out whenever he needs to be close to her in the future.

Lulu returns with two beers in hand and sits down next to him. She sits so close that when she puts her hand down by her side it touches his. It is electric, and his natural animal instincts urge him to take her and kiss her. To take her and make her feel what he feels for her. But he knows that would make it worse. Make what he has to do harder. Although he is pretty confident that it can't be any more difficult than it already is. Saying good-bye to the first girl he has loved is going to crush him, but if that is what he has to do to protect, he can do. He has to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-------------------------------All I Could See Was How Beautiful You Were--------------------------------------------

"Dante, what's wrong?" He looks at her and smiles, but she can see the sadness in his eyes and something else, determination maybe.

"You know when you say my name, my real name, it drives me wild." Dante finally answers. Lulu is a little relieved to see some of the male bravado and cheesy one liners return, but she is apprehensive.

"I will say your name over and over again, if you tell me what's wrong." Lulu responds. And with that, Dante's smile becomes something sombre. "Is this about Sonny's case?" Lulu asks.

"It all comes back to that doesn't? The reason I came to this town in the first place. The same reason we met is going to be the same..." He can't even say it aloud.

"The same what?" questions Lulu. In her need to comfort him she has been absentmindedly rubbing Dante's leg. He can feel the heat through his jeans and her touch is sending tingles everywhere. He is sure there is a God somewhere trying to figure out the best way torture him, and Dante almost wants to stand up and applaud, because this God is sure as hell isucceeding.

"You remember that night at Jake's, the first night we met?' Lulu just nods. "All I could see was how beautiful you were. I didn't see the many million other wonderful things about you: How smart you are, how you never give up, how you struggle to always do the right thing, how strong you are, how resilient you are, how you can handle situations that make most people fall apart, or how brave you are in face of everything. You challenged me from the beginning. In chasing you all around Port Charles I learned so much more about you. You know what I admire the most about you?"

Lulu was speechless. Everyone she knew thought of her as fragile. Not Dante. He saw her as strong and capable. She was sitting so close to him now, so encapsulated with what he was telling her. She was sitting so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face.

With everything he was saying she was struggling to resist the urge to kiss him. Kissing him was the only way she could think of to express what she felt about him. She placed one hand on his face and looked into his chocolate eyes. And she knew what he was saying wasn't some line, he was being completely honest. What she couldn't understand was why he stilled looked so conflicted.

She managed to finally speak. Half jokingly and out of sheer curiosity she asked, "What is my most admirable quality according to Dante Falonconi?"

She is making this impossible he thought. How is he suppose to let her go when she looking at him like that, with her hand caressing his face? He had worked so hard to break down the walls she had build. Tonight he saw in her actions that all the walls had crumbled. He wanted to scream about the unfairness of the whole situation. Why did this have to be this way? But he was certain that if he didn't let her go she would suffer for it, and he knew he could not handle being the reason for her pain. He wasn't naive, he knew what he was about to do was going to hurt her, but it would be far less pain than if he didn't let her go now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**-------- Association Not Ended-------------**_

"Hey, I am still waiting to hear all about my best quality." Lulu smirked.

Dante was looking at her with such concern and heartbreak. When Dante finally started to speak, Lulu begun to think that maybe she didn't want the answer. "Lulu the way you love and protect the people you love is highly admirable. That is why I have to do this."

"Do what?" Lulu said louder than she meant to. It came from frustration and nervous energy. Her instincts were in high gear, her stomach in knots, she knew what came next was nothing good.

Finally answering Lulu, Dante explained. ``I can`t stand by and be the cause of nearly everyone you love being mad at you, blaming you because of me. When Sonny is arrested, which will happen in the next week or so, I need to make sure you are not collateral damage. I can`t have you being blamed or torn in a million pieces because of me. I shouldn`t have let you be put in the middle of this; But I just couldn`t help myself when it came to you. It was a pull I could not control. But I care too much about you to not all least try to lessen the blow and try to reduce the strain that is about to fall on you. What we have started here, and don`t start with the there is "no we" motto you have adopted, because what we have or had is amazing. `` Dante is smiling, but Lulu can see the water in his eyes. ``We have to end any association we have now. `` As Dante finishes he is struggling to breath.

Lulu`s hands had dropped from Dante's face half way through his speech. She could not believe after everything; the chase, the opera, confiding in each other, and the near death experiences, that he thought things would end just because he said it. He obviously did not know Lulu as well as he thought he did.

Lulu was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained her composure, and stood to her feet with her hands on her hips. ``Association! `` Lulu nearly yelled. ``I am not some associate you met while you played mobster. Besides that, who made you my decision maker? Wasn't it you just moments ago saying how strong and resident I am? So I can handle what people say or do when this all comes out. I made that decision long before now. When I decided to keep your secret I knew what came with that. And it was my decision to make. Not yours! You remember that day in Sonny`s office when I didn`t know what he was going to do to you, when I thought I had blown your cover? I knew that day I would keep your secret no matter the consequences. And you have proven that I have made the right decision. If you think you can just walk away now, you are a coward. And I don`t think you know me as well as you think, because you would have realized that I am far too stubborn to give up on something or someone I believe in. So I refuse to accept that you are proposing. Association not ended. `` Lulu finished, taking her hands off her hips crossing her arms in front of her, a pose meant to display complete refusal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: hey guys to who ever is still reading this. I am struggling with the next chapters...so it may take a little longer to get them finished! Enjoy this little preview tho! **

Chapter 9

-----------------Her Intoxicating Smell-----------------

Dante had just sat there taking in Lulu's entire rant. If things weren`t so serious he would have laughed at Lulu when she began, with her hands on her hips she resembled a 5 years who wasn't getting her own way. But when she started going, her passion and veil was the sexiest thing Dante had ever seen. Dante`s resolved was weakened immediately. He realized it was never that strong. He knew on some level it would be impossible for him to give up Lulu, but he had to try.

``So because you say it, there is no debate. I have no say? `` Dante asked rhetorically. He had already accepted defeat.

Lulu sighed, took a deep breath and began again. 'Dante, do you know why I was out wandering the streets of Port Charles in this freezing weather? `` Not giving Dante a chance to answer, Lulu continued. ``Because I could not bare to be in this apartment, everything reminding me of the bomb and Franco. `` A flash of anger crossed across Dante face, knowing the pain Franco had caused Lulu.

`The only time i have felt normal or safe since that night was in your arms outside the warehouse. `` Dante was now on his feet standing next to Lulu. ``And do you think I am giving up that or you, just because you want to be noble or because you say so? Well if you think that you don't know me at all. Do you know how hard this is for me, saying any of this out loud, admitting I might need someone? `` Lulu finished and she felt exhausted.

Dante could see her shaking, maybe it was fear or frustration, whatever the cause, Dante could not bare being so close and not touching her. Despite all his plans and good intentions, he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder as he breathed in her intoxicating smell.

As Dante held Lulu in his arms they both lost track of time. He knew he had been a fool. He wasn't strong enough to let her go; he didn't want to be that strong. He loved her; he knew that for certain now.

When Lulu finally loosened her grasp, she looked into Dante`s soulful eyes and with a small, knowing smile she asked. "So that's settled?`` Despite himself Dante laughed.

"Good," was all Lulu said before she leaned towards Dante, and kissed him.

Dante's relief was almost palpable. He knew some of the relief was temporary. But he was going to enjoy being with Lulu. He was going to enjoy her kissing him. Take some joy in her expressing that she wanted and needed him, as much as he wanted and needed her. Damn he had been waiting months for that, he deserved it.

As she kissed Dante, Lulu could not believe the calmness she felt after the rollercoaster of a night. The kissing had started out as soft and comforting, but it deepened quickly. Lulu felt a primal animalist urgency it their exchange. And she knew this night was far from over.


End file.
